


My Saddles Waiting (Come And Jump On It)

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Last night you said I’d look good after being ridden hard and put away wet.” Steve explained and Tony’s lips curled into a smirk because he still supported that idea wholeheartedly. “This was just me disagreeing…” Steve continued, his grin smoothing out into a smirk. “I’d rather see you ridden hard and put away wet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Saddles Waiting (Come And Jump On It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el_gilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/gifts).



> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through. 
> 
> This is for el_gilliath, sorry it took me so long to write it and happy belated birthday! 
> 
> It's pretty much porn...I can no longer be ashamed.

Tony found it funny that whenever anyone found out that he was in a relationship with Steve they gave _him_ the shovel talk. Well in all honesty it was to be expected after all he was a self-proclaimed Playboy but anyone who thought that Steve was as pure as freshly driven snow was a damn idiot. Steve had served in the army and while Captain America was the paragon of all things good and just, Steve Rogers was a whole other story.

Take today for example; Steve had called a training day and after Tony got his ass handed to him by Natasha for the fourth time he decided that a timeout was very necessary both for his aching muscles and his pride.

Leaving the others behind Tony made his way from the gym to the kitchen in search of the chocolate cookies that Bruce had been baking that morning. Thankfully Bruce hadn’t hidden them and Tony grabbed one from the cookie jar as he contemplated whether he’d be able to get another of his projects started before the rest of the team was done in the gym. Munching on his treat Tony leaned against the counter as his mind flitted over the new design for Clint’s bow, only to find himself trapped by a hard body at his back…it said a lot that he could identify Steve solely from the heat the other man carried with him like a cloak.

“Can I help you, captain?” Tony asked, taking care to keep his voice light despite the way that his body arched back into Steve’s embrace.

The blond didn’t answer immediately, instead ducking his head to run his tongue along the sensitive skin just beneath Tony’s ear.

The shivers that the move caused almost made Tony drop his half-eaten cookie. Dropping the thing onto a serviette, Tony tilted his head to the side, giving Steve more room to manoeuvre.   

“Not that I don’t ap-appreciate all this, Cap.” Tony managed to choke out when Steve caught the lobe of his ear between his teeth. “But I’m pretty sure you’re the one who made the ‘no sex in public’ rule. Isn’t that right, Jarvis?”

“Captain Rogers did instigate the rule,” Jarvis confirmed, though Tony could all but hear the ‘because of you’ behind the AI’s statement.

Steve pulled back just enough to let Tony turn to face him. “Weren’t you the one who claimed that rules were meant to be broken?” the soldier teased and Tony’s eyes narrowed before he pressed a hand against Steve’s forehead.

“You sure you’re feeling ok, Steve? Sniffed any suspicious substances lately? Not that we’d just leave sex pollen lying around….” He trailed off when Steve frowned.

“Tony, tell me you haven’t been making aphrodisiacs when you tell Fury you’re working on ‘Top Secret Stuff’.”

Tony grinned at him. “I haven’t been making aphrodisiacs when I tell Fury I’m working on top secret stuff.” He responded glibly.

“That is not entirely honest, sir.” Jarvis chipped in, helpfully and Tony barely tamped down on the urge to flip the bird at his own AI.

“Thank you for that, Jarvis.” He drawled sarcastically.

“You’re quite welcome, sir.” Was the response he got followed closely by Steve’s snort of laughter that drew Tony’s attention back to the matter at hand.

“Ok, so you’re not infected with anything. Then what’s with the exhibitionistic streak?”

The smile on Steve’s face turned downright wolfish at the reminder and his hands slid down to hook in Tony’s jeans. “It won’t be exhibitionism if you start walking.”

“That’s an order I can get behind,” Tony smirked, leading Steve out of the room.

*O*

Tony gripped the sheets, back arching as Steve’s fingers wreaked havoc inside him. The moment they’d gotten to their suite, Steve had attacked his clothes like they were the enemy and everything between the moment when his jeans hit the floor and now was a blur, a very pleasant blur that included more teeth and tongue than a porno.

A third finger teased at the rim of his entrance, pulling Tony’s mind back to the present. Fuck, he knew that Steve was larger than the average guy but they’d been doing this for long enough now that Tony was sure he could take the man but Steve didn’t seem like he was going to move from his current position anytime soon.

Steve chose that exact moment to curl his fingers in him and Tony’s vision blurred when the appendages pressed against his prostate, rubbing over the small organ like Steve was trying to milk him.

“That wasn’t what I was aiming for,” Steve chuckled and Tony blinked in surprise because he hadn’t realized he’d been talking out loud.

“Could have fooled me,” Tony shot back, pushing himself up onto his hands so he could see between his own legs. Steve still had on his cargo pants though he’d lost his shirt at some point and as Tony watched the man reached down to palm himself, shoving the pants lower so that he could free his cock.

Tony’s throat went dry as he watched Steve stroke himself even as his fingers continued to move inside him and it took the scientist a moment to realize that Steve was stroking himself off to the same rhythm.

The thought made Tony lower himself onto his shoulder so that he could reach for his own cock, his fingers wrapping around the darkened member while he tried to match Steve’s rhythm.

Steve made a soft sound when he noticed what Tony was doing that made the scientist smirk even as his eyes closed, pleasure clawing its way up his spine as he rocked his hips back towards Steve before thrusting into his own fist.

“I know you thought you had a go-od, Fuck, good idea but if you don’t fuck me soon, Steve, you’re gonna miss your chance.” Tony gritted out, hips arching as liquid fire pooled low in his gut and the faint tremors that usually came before his orgasm made his eyes cross. Gripping the base of his erection, he exhaled through his nose trying to calm himself but he couldn’t help the whimper that worked its way out of his throat when Steve pulled away.

Glancing down his own body he watched as Steve used the fingers that had just been taking up residence inside him to smear lube over his hard cock.

Pushing up onto his hands again, Tony let his head hang low as Steve moved closer, the coarse material of the man’s pants rubbing against his thighs.

Steve’s hands dropped to Tony’s hips holding him steady as the blond rubbed his cock against Tony’s ass, the head of his erection catching against Tony’s rim and the scientist hissed bucking back into the touch as his nerves lit up every time Steve’s cock dipped into him until finally the tip rested against his entrance as Steve stilled.

Tony’s fingers curled into fists when Steve began to push forward, the burn of the stretch tempering the pleasure that lingered beneath Tony’s skin as Steve thrusts grew deeper inch by inch until Steve bottomed out and Tony made a high sound that he would later deny under pain of death when Steve rolled his hips grinding his cock into Tony like he thought he could actually get deeper.

“You gonna fuck me or play around back there.” Tony growled and that seemed to be the signal that Steve had been waiting for because the blond pulled back before thrusting forward, driving the full length of his cock into Tony.

Tony gasped, his arms giving out as Steve held the steady rhythm, hammering into his body like he was carrying out an order on the battlefield, fingers digging into Tony’s hips as he pulled him back into each thrust.

Tony’s vision darkened for a moment when Steve changed the angle of his thrust, grinding his hips backwards and forwards in a way that made the tip of his cock press over Tony’s spot as the soldier’s hand found his hair pulling Tony up and back and Jesus, he should never have fucking told Steve that he liked to have his hair pulled because the man seemed to be making it his mission in life to drive Tony insane.

He couldn’t even describe the sounds that were coming out of his mouth anymore but they were almost smothered by the slap of skin against skin and Steve’s voice and only Captain America would even think of using words like ‘darling’ and ‘love’ while fucking like he was trying to break a record.

The moment Steve reached for his cock; Tony knew it was game over. His entire body froze, muscles locking up as his orgasm tore through him even as Steve kept stroking, milking him through it and Tony could only manage a whine when Steve shoved in hard one last time. The feel of the man’s own orgasm made Tony’s dick twitch sympathetically…not that it could do anything else and as soon as Steve’s grip loosened, Tony slumped onto the bed, wet spot be damned!

Tony hummed softly when Steve stretched beside him after a few seconds later and the absence of his pants explained what had taken him so long but there was still something he needed to know.

“So…not that I’m complaining, because I’m not, but what brought this on?” Tony rasped.

Steve grinned, shuffling closer so that he could press their lips together before pulling back. “You did.” The man responded and Tony narrowed his eyes in confusion though considering the tremors still working their way through his body he doubted that his glare was very formidable. “Last night you said I’d look good after being ridden hard and put away wet.” Steve explained and Tony’s lips curled into a smirk because he still supported that idea wholeheartedly. “This was just me disagreeing…” Steve continued, his grin smoothing out into a smirk. “I’d rather see you ridden hard and put away wet.”

Tony snorted at that, reaching out to pull his lover closer. “Well you did a fine job, cowboy.”


End file.
